


Onii-Chan!!

by Skypie14



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Child Reader, Gen, Hunter x hunter x child reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypie14/pseuds/Skypie14
Summary: Y/n Morow, The younger sister of Hisoka Morow, followed her older brother to the Hunter exam, but getting lost on the way. She finds herself getting found by a male named Gon Freecss.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. ⭐️Prologue: Missing Onii-Chan💧

Y/n was trembling in her spot gripping onto her fox toy, she lost her Onii-chan. She had been following him. Last time he went to what is known as the Hunter Exam, she was left behind with his friend Illumi for months. But this time she wasn't with illumi and got stuck with someone else, who she didn't know.

So she snuck out and secretly followed her Onii-chan to go with him and surprise him, but that ended in the result of her getting lost.

She sniffed and wiped her tears as she cried. Everyone around her ignored her, not wanting to get involved with the child.

As the female was crying, not far back was a group of 3 males, who were following behind the Navigator, who was taking them to what was known as the Hunter exam, a yearly event which an applicant must pass in order to become a hunter , an elite member of humanity and a part of the hunter association. As the group was walking passed the stores, the youngest of the group was looking at the different stalls.

"Hey wanna try one!" One of the people in the stand said showing the boy the frogs that had been cooked on a skewer. "It's Zaban's famous Panda-Frog-On-A-Stick!" He smiled "It's a true delicacy" 

"This brooch was excavated from Zaban's underground palace." A woman told the small boy, showing it off.

As he went from store to store, he soon noticed at the end, in the background was a female, who was holding a giant fox plushie in her arms as she cried. 

The boy quickly went past the stores and up to the crying female. She looked about 5 or 6, with her h/c in pig tails and big e/c eyes that were filled with tears.

"Hey are you okay?" The male asked the small girl as he bend down to her height. She gripped onto her plushie tighter as her eyes looked into the boys.

"N-no..." She sniffed. "I lost my Onii-Chan..." She cried.

"I'll help you find him." He smiled at the girl, hoping she would calm down. "My name is Gon!"

"Y-y/n..." She replied softly as she slowly started to calm down

"Gon!" 2 males Yelled out and ran over to the male, who was known as Gon. As they got to the male, they noticed the small female, who was now cowering behind Gon from seeing them.

"Who is she?"

"This is Y/n-chan, she lost her brother so I wanted to help look for him." Gon smiled at his friends as the female slowly left her hiding spot behind the twelve year old.

The blonde haired male bend down to look at the small girl. "My name is Kurapika, where was the last time you saw him, and do you know where he was going?"

"Well Onii-chan i saw him here and Onii-chan said he was going to Hunter Exam." That comment surprised them, her brother was taking her to the hunter exam, where she could have possibility die from the challenges. The 3 males looked at each other.

"Oh this is where you 3 went." Another Male, who looked a lot older than the 3 who approached Y/n earlier.

"Y/n-chan we can take you to your brother! We are going there!" Gon said, not thinking about the fact that the hunter exam is very dangerous. 

Y/n's eyes lit up and nodded. "Thank you Gon-kun!" Gon took her hand as the group started to follow the navigator again.

"Gon, as you sure it's a good idea for her to come along." Kurapika asked the small Male who held Y/n's hand, as she held her plush under her other armpit.

Gon nodded his head. "Y/n needs to see her brother and it's better than being lost here!" Kurapika nodded and let out a soft sigh, hoping that her brother would make sure she stays safe.

"I believe that is the building." The male pointed to a building as they reached their destination, making the 4 stare at it in amazement.

"It's so Tall!" Gon said looking at it in amazement. 

"It's pretty!" Y/n yelled as she stared at it in amazement. 

"So this is the exam site.." Leorio was impressed and looked at the tall building. "This is what draws..."

"Hunter applicants around the world" Kurapika finished Leorio's sentence, and before the 4 entered the Navigator called for them

"It's over here" The Navigator pointed to a different building, next to the building the 4 were looking at.

They slowly looked at stared at it, hoping he was wrong.

The building was covered in vines and it was quite old, it was a restaurant.

"Wait this isn't funny." leorio said as they all headed over to the navigator. "Isnt that a normal restaurant?"

"You can't possibly mean that hunter Applicants around the world come here..."

"I do..." They looked at the Restaurant, As they entered, y/n gripped onto Gon's hand and looked up at him. He smiled at her, making her smile back slightly.

They entered the restaurant and the Navigator said to the person who was working there.

"Is the back room open?" He looked at the 5 people at the entrance and asked.

"What will you be having?"

"Steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For three."

"How would you like them?" The worker looked at the Navigator expecting an answer.

"Grilled over a low flame until it's cooked" The navigator smiled

"Go it, let yourself into the back room" The worker looked away and continued to make his food.

They followed the Navigator to an empty room with a table and 3 chairs.

"Wait here"

"Wait? Where are the other applicants?" Leorio asked while Gon said

"I can't wait for that steak combo" Gon smiled, excited to get the food.

"Gon, that was just the password to get us inside." Kurapika explained. Y/n let go of Gon's hand and went to a seat and pulled herself up onto it and sat on the chair.

"Oh so we don't get to eat" Gon replied

"One in every thousand..." The 4 looked at the Navigator. "That's how many people get this far..."

" You've done well for new timers.. Well good luck." As he left he said.

"Thanks!" Gon smiled and held his hand out for the Navigator to shake it. He smiled and took Gon's hand and shook it.

"I'll be very happy to serve as you're navigator next year..." He said finally, while smiling, as he now left.

The room started to shake and slowly started to go down. As the elevator went down Gon sat in the chair next to Y/n who was humming to herself, excited to see her Onii-Chan soon.

~~~~~~~~~~

This book is just a cute book I wanted to add on to my hoard Of HXH books (which are on my other accounts)


	2. ⭐️Chapter 1: Onii-Chan Found!💧

As they went on they soon reached the floor and exited the room to find an intense atmosphere when they entered.

Y/n looked around to see if she could find her Onii-Chan, with no avail sadly. 

"Hello, Please take a number." A bean like person asked handing each of them a badge with a number on it.

Y/n held a badge with the number 406 on it, she stared at it confused and looked at it.

"Be sure to wear in on your chest the entire time." The bean-human-thing, left, deciding not to question the small girl's age. Kurapika took the badge out of Y/n's hands and placed it onto Fox plush's chest, since the badge was quite big for Y/n.

"Thank you Pika-Pika." She smiled at him and held her plush in her arms. He smiled slight at the nickname and nodded.

"You must be new here." A male said as he came down to the group. Y/n held Gon's hand as she stood next to him. Wanting to find her brother was her number one priority. She let go of Gon's hand and started to look around, before she got far, Kurapika noticed her and got her back

"We'll look for your brother soon..." He told her, naming her nod slightly as she set her fox plush on the ground and rested on it. 

She soon heard a scream and noticed a group of people were surrounding a guy who's arms was turning into flowers.

"How particular.." A familiar face, made Y/n's eyes widen. "His arms seem to have turned into flower petals..."

"No smoke or Mirrors here.. Do take care." Kurapika felt Y/n's grip loosen slightly and he looked down to her, realizing it must be scary for her to see."When you bump into someone you should say Apologize..."

"Onii-chan..." She mumbled. Kurapika looked to the male who lost his arms, thinking that that guy was the small female's brother.

"Y/n, I'm sorry-"

"Onii-Chan!" She screamed and let go of Kurapika and ran at Hisoka, jumping onto him, making him surprised and stumble slightly. He looked down to find his young, 5 year old sister hugging his leg. 

Kurapika was worried since Y/n ran into the crowd of people, but hearing her say Onii-chan, he was relieved that her brother was fine, but he couldn't see who it was and so he went back and listened to what Tonpa was saying.

Y/n giggled and looked up to see her brother smiling at her slightly. He bend down to her height and patted her head.

"My sweet Fox (hisoka's nickname for Y/n), why are you here?" He asked as he patted her head.

"I was following you then I was lost, and Gon helped me with Kurapika and liorio!" She said as she held her fox plush in her arms, Hisoka's looked down to notice a badge, neatly pinned onto the stomach of the fox.

Soon an alarm went off and a wall went up to reveal a male with no mouth???

"I apologize for the wait" The male said "The entry period for the exam is over."

"The Hunter exam will begin Now."

~~~~~~~

Hisoka doesn't call Y/n a fruit but instead a Fox. (cuz her plush is a fox)


End file.
